Alex' awkward injury
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This story is not for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Alex' awkward injury**

 **It's a nice warm summer-night in Alex and Mason's house just outside London, UK.**

Mason is fucking Alex' soft erotic pussy.

"Awww, yeah! Bang me, Mason. Let me feel that big wolf-cock hit the back of my pussy. Just like that, so good." moans Alex.

"Oh yes, baby! You're so damn sexy." says Mason in a manly tone.

"I totally am." says Alex with a cute smile.

"Tell me that you love me, Alexandra." says Mason with a sexual smile.

"Mmm, I truly love you, Mason. You're amazing and sexy." says Alex.

"I'm glad you think so." says Mason.

"You're very manly and handsome." moans Alex. "Faster, fuck me faster, please."

"Sure, baby." says Mason.

Mason starts to fuck Alex faster.

"No! What the crap? I can't feel your cock in me anymore. Something's wrong with my cute pussy..." says Alex suddenly.

"Sorry..." says Mason as he stop fucking Alex and pull out his cock from her pussy.

"It's not your fault." says Alex. "Still we need to find out what's happened to my pussy. I wanna be able to enjoy sex."

"I want you to as well, baby." says Mason.

Suddenly blood comes out from Alex' pussy.

"Just so you know, that blood is not the once a month thing. It's something way worse..." says Alex. "And it hurt like hell."

"Maybe you need to see a doctor about this." says Mason.

"I don't think a normal doctor can fix this shit though. I'm pretty sure this is related to magic so a cleric or druid is probably better." says Alex.

"I know a cleric in New Albion, he's name is George Daniels." says Mason.

"Uh, he's not a perv is he?" says Alex. "I don't want a perv to look right up my love-hole."

"No, he's not a perv. He's a priest." says Mason.

"Okay." says Alex. "Let's go see him, just hand me my panties first."

Mason grab Alex' sexy black lace panties and hand them to Alex.

"Mmm, these panties are so erotic..." mumbles Alex as she roll up her skirt and put her panties on.

20 minutes later, Mason and Alex are outside the churc in New Albion.

Mason knock at the door and after 5 minutes, Father Daniels open.

"Mason, it's been a while since I saw you. Almost thought you forgot about me, but here you are and this woman must be your wife Alexandra." says Father Daniels.

"Hello, old friend. This is my beautiful wife Alexandra. She has a problem and we hop you might be able to help." says Mason.

"Please come in and tell me what the problem is." says Father Daniels. "I have an office back here where we can talk."

They walk into the office.

"Mason, Alexandra...please have a seat and tell me what you need help with." says Father Daniels.

"This is rather awkward to talk to a priest about, though I know that you have experience in dealing with strange problems of many kinds so..." says Mason. "Alexandra's vagina doesn't function the way it should when it comes to sex."

"Oh dear, this is certainly not my area of expertise, but I'm honored that you ask me for help so I will see what I can do. It's cases like this they fail to warn you about when you study theology in France." says Father Daniels.

"Please help me." says Alex in a weak soft tone, a small tear of pain falling from her left eye.

"I will see what I can do. Let me have a look at the area where the problem is located..." says Father Daniels.

Alex stands up from the chair and pull down her jeans and panties.

Father Daniels put on his glasses.

"Well, things look normal as far as I can see, though that doesn't mean that everything is fine. The problem might be hidden." says Father Daniels as he examine Alex' pussy.

"Blood came out of my...uh...vagina when Mason and I were trying to have sex and that's not normal. I'm not on my period and I'm not a virgin and I've also lost the ability to sense anything inside." says Alex.

"Hmm, sounds like a dark magic virus to me. A revelatios spell will probably let us know for sure if that's it or not." says Father Daniels.

"Let's try." says Alex.

"Revelatios biochemus femuro vagina." says Father Daniels as he snap his fingers in front of Alex' pussy.

There's a brief flash of silver / blue light.

"Sorry to say this, Alexandra, you have Draconis Diabolum or Dragon Cancer in regular English. If you don't mind, I must ask, have you had sex with a dragon?" says Father Daniels.

"Yes I have. Last year." says Alex.

"You should not have done that. This curse is beyond my ability to heal, you need to talk to a druid with a master skill in removing dark curses." says Father Daniels.

"Okay. Where can I find such a druid...?" says Alex.

"I know a druid who lives in Russia. He has been a curse remover for over 40 years. If someone can help you it is him." says Father Daniels. "You will find him in his cabin up in Murmansk. His name is Andrew DeRose."

"Is he a good man?" says Alex.

"Sure he is. Don't be afraid. I've known him for nearly 25 years. You can trust him." says Father Daniels.

"Okay. Thanks you." says Alex.

2 days later, Alex and Mason fly to Murmansk in Alex' flying limo.

"I've never been to Russia before." says Alex.

"I have...many years ago. It was in 1742. Vampires everywhere, evil wizards on drugs and a lot of weird magical hookers. Dark times, that's what it was." says Mason.

"So what brought you to Russia back then? The hookers? The drugs?" says Alex with a sexy smile.

"None of the above. I was here to buy a rare magic potion that would help a friend of mine to get his lost memory back." says Mason.

"You didn't bang any hooker?" says Alex.

"I did not, baby." says Mason.

"Good. We're there soon." says Alex.

25 minutes later, they arrive outside Andrew's cabin.

Alex step out from the limo and use her walking stick to gently knock on the door to the cabin.

"Who's there?" says a deep manly voice from inside the cabin.

"Alex Russo. I'm here 'cause your friend George Daniels told me that you might able to heal me." says Alex.

"Oh, sorry for seeming angry. Please come in. Any friends of George are my friends." says Andrew as he open the door.

Alex and Mason enter.

"Hi, my name's Alex Russo and this is my husband Mason." says Alex as she take off her red sunglasses and smile a friendly smile.

"Welcome. Can I get you some tea or maybe vodka?" says Andrew.

"Just tea, thanks." says Alex.

"Yes. Tea, thank you." says Mason.

"Okay." says Andrew. "Have a seat and tell me what the problem is."

"My pussy is malfunctioning. I have some magical form of STD." says Alex.

"She has Draconis Diabolum." says Mason.

"Did a dragon rape you, Alex?" says Andrew.

"No, I wanted a dragon to fuck my pussy all porn-style." says Alex.

"Didn't you know that you can get diseases from sex with dragons?" says Andrew.

"No." says Alex.

"Okay. Now you know. Let me see if I can help you." says Andrew. "I need to examine your pussy."

"Oh, of course." says Alex as she pull down her jeans and panties.

"Hmm, this is worse than I thought. You got to me close to the last minute. If you'd waited one more day, you would have lost the ability to feel with your pussy forever." says Andrew.

"Can you heal me?" says Alex.

"I think so. Hmmm..." says Andrew as he grab his wand made of rosewood and swing it gently in front of Alex' pussy and says in a clear tone "Restantica femines vaginum ultimaato."

A white light flash over Alex' pussy for a few seconds.

"There you go, all ready for sex again." says Andrew.

"Awww! Thanks." says Alex with an adorable smile.

"No problem, glad to be of help." says Andrew.

"How much do we need to pay?" says Mason.

"This is for free 'cause you guys are friends with George." says Andrew.

"Okay. Thanks." says Alex.

"It's nice to help people." says Andrew.

Alex and Mason says goodbye to Andrew and walk out to the limo and fly back home.

"So great that Andrew could help me." says Alex. "When we get home I wanna get fucked."

"Okay, baby. Sounds like a good idea." says Mason.

"Yay!" says a very happy Alex.

"Alexandra, you're such an amazing woman." says Mason.

"It's sexy when you call me Alexandra. Not many people use my full name." says Alex with an erotic smile.

"Yes." says Mason.

"Awww! You're so cool." says Alex.

"So are you." says Mason.

"Thanks." says Alex.

"Is your pussy wet, baby?" says Mason.

"Mmm, yeah!" says Alex.

"That's really good." says Mason.

"Oh yeah! Sexy." says Alex with a sensual smile.

When they get home, Alex and Mason goes into the bedroom and have nice erotic sex for several hours until they both cum a lot.

 **The End.**


End file.
